flames_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skelon
Skelon is the main antagonist of Flames. He's a powerful bandit that is described as a psychotic murderer. He is the leader of a notorious group of bandits that work for the organised crime group, the Defiance'el. History Skelon was originally from Fella City. It was his birth town and the area in which he grew up. His mother was a poor woman and his father had left them when he was very young. He grew up trying to help his mother earn enough to keep them alive, but she died from sickness when he was only a young man. He hated the world for causing her suffering and so he became a cold-hearted bandit fighting to earn enough and show the royals that there are a lot of people they haven't taken note of. This is what he believed would avenge his mothers death. When Skelon met Queen Anastasia he tried to kill her, but she was much more powerful and almost killed him, the queen thought him strong and brave and so she offered him a positition in the Defiance'el group to over throw the royal family. He agreed and from then on he has began to fall in love with the queen doing everything she asks of him, even going to his death. Flames Taking over Kaiden Village was Skelon's mission. He easily succedeed using his brutal ways and became the dreaded 'leader' of the village. He was awaiting his next orders from the Defiance'el but Alexandra managed to escape before he got these orders, her escape threatened there entire mission so they went after her, but they didn't manage to capture the girl. Angry, Skelon follows her to Koji City, where he ambuses a group of soliders that set out to capture him, now he is very upset and decides to take things into his own hands, he threatens Alexandra by leaving a message for King Jeremy telling him that if they try anything unreasonable hostages will die. He knew Alexandra would come for her sister and so he attempts to get rid of her, but failing he ends up in the dungeons of Koji City where he tells Alexandra everything in hopes of getting her killed. He knows he will die now, but he isn't affraid and so he is assassinated by a Defiance'el Member. Character Physical Appearance Skelon is a large man, he is mostly bald but he had small tufts of black hair by his ears. His eyes are a feirce dark colour which add to how scary he looks with all his battle scars. He is mostly recognised for the gruesome scar that goes down one eye. Skelon likes to wear one golden earing that is well kept and shines nicely. Relationships Alexandra Skelon is enemies with Alexandra, she is the girl who defeated him and brought him to the king. But he feels that she is very much like him so he can't help but have an attachment to her. He believes she would have been a brilliant ally of the Defiance'el. Queen Anastasia Queen Anastasia is Skelon's love. She doesn't feel the same way about him but chooses to take advantage of this and use him to get her way. Skelon is so attached to the queen that he would do anything for her. He has tried many attempts to get her to feel the same way, but he knows deep down that it is impossible. Skelon enjoys spending time with the queen, she is the only thing he would lose if he died, since she was never really his he didn't mind dying.